


Nurses day

by CheezPleez



Series: avengers holidays [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Nurses, Nurses & Nursing, Steve Rogers Feels, international nurses day, nurse appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Steve is made aware of international nurses day
Series: avengers holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nurses day

"May 12th 1965 the first nurses day. A day to honor the work of nurses set on the birthday of Florence nightingale the founder of modern nursing practices. It was adopted as international nurses day in 1975."

"Thank you Jarvis. How many nurses are on staff in our medical wing and at S.H.I.E.L.D.S medical facility?" 

"Here at the tower there are 10 nurses on staff while S.H.I.E.L.D. employs 116 nurses at their medical facility here in New York." 

"Wow that's a lot of nurses. Ok. What's the easiest flower to get 126 of in such short notice? Also a dozen white roses and a dozen tiger lillies if possible." Jarvis pulled up the information for the florist Tony used. "It would appear our regular florist has an ample supply of roses, carnations and snapdragons as well as the requested white roses and tiger lillies." He thought over his options. "Ok have one of each sent to the nurses at S.H.I.E.L.D and have 10 of each sent to me to give to the nurses here in person along with the roses and the tiger lillies." 

"Very well Captain, would you like a card attached?"

"Yes please. Just have it read thank you for all you do. Happy nurses day S.G. Rogers."He sat back and began to plan out his day for tomorrow. Later that evening the flowers arrived so that he could give them out early the next day.

He got up for his run with the roses and tiger lillies and headed towards the cemetery. He was thankful the grounds keeper agreed to let him in at off hours so that he might pay his respects in peace. He quietly made his way to his mother's stone. He sat down quietly and placed the flowers down neatly in the vase.

"Morning ma. It's nurses day. I know in my world every day was nurses day when it came to you but now the whole world takes the time to appreciate men and women like you. Isn't that amazing men can be nurses now too. This whole world is just so amazing and incredible. I wish you could see what I'm seeing. I brought your favorite, Tiger lillies and I brought some white roses too. I um… I hope you don't mine each dozen is two short. I know neither of them were actual nurses but…. I wanted to leave one of each for Buck and his ma. They cared for me when I was sick. They were just as good a nurse to me as you were. I know you would understand. I'm gonna head over to them before the gates open. It's kind of hard to have privacy these days."

He got up and headed towards the barnes family plot. He carefully placed the flowers on Winnifred Barnes head stone. "Thank you for being my nurse when ma was gone. I would have never survived without you or Buck. Hell I don't know how I have made it this far." He moved to Bucky's stone. He could feel the growing lump in his throat. 

"Buck…..I just….I could never repay you for everything. You held me when we thought I might not make it. You guarded me when I was too sick to wake up. You were my care take, you were my best friend. I just….like I told ma, I know you weren't a trained nurse but you were my nurse. You and your ma made sure I survived even after ma left me. Thanks for everything." He placed the flowers down and wiped his tears.

After his run he changed and took the flowers for the nurses in the med bay. No sooner was he finished that Tony stopped him in the hallway. "CAP! You trying to upstage me? What's this I hear about ordering a couple hundred flowers?" He stopped "It's nurses day."  
"Oh…..that's a thing? I must have missed the memo. How did you know about it?" Steve shook his head "some of us still have an actual calendar. I saw it on there and asked Jarvis. He filled me in and since I was ordering flowers for my ma ilI figured the nurses I see often deserved some recognition too."

"I see. Jarvis… do something to make it seem like I remembered this." He turned back to Steve "no one outdoes Tony Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the nurses out there for all you do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments appreciated. Take a look at my other works. Stay safe and stay healthy


End file.
